Wells–Bennett–Grant family
The Wells–Bennett–Grant Family is the name of a U.S. political family. It is linked by marriage to the Cannon, Smith, and Udall families. Members Daniel Hanmer Wells *Oct 27, 1814 - March 24, 1891 *'Mayor of Salt Lake City' 1866-73 *He married seven wives: Eliza Rebecca Robison; Louisa Free, former wife of John D. Lee; Martha Givens Harris; Lydia Ann Alley; Susan Hannah Alley, sister of Lydia; Hannah Corrilla Free, sister of Louisa; and Emmeline Blanche Woodward *Father of Heber Manning Wells (by Martha Givens Harris) *Father of Rulon Seymour Wells (by Louisa Free) *Father of Elizabeth Ann Wells (Cannon) (by Emmeline Woodward); Elizabeth married John Q. Cannon, son of George Q. Cannon *Father of Emily Harris Wells (by Martha Givens Harris); Emily married Heber J. Grant *Grandfather of Cavendish Wells Cannon *Great-grandfather of Robert Foster Bennett Heber Manning Wells *11 Aug 1859 - 12 Mar 1938 *'Governor of Utah' 1896-1905 *Son of Daniel Hanmer Wells and Martha Givens Harris *Brother of Emily Harris Wells, who married Heber J. Grant *Half-brother of Elizabeth Ann Wells (Cannon) *Half-brother of Rulon Seymour Wells *Half-uncle of Cavendish Wells Cannon *Great-uncle of Robert Foster Bennett Rulon Seymour Wells 7 Jul 1854 - 7 May 1941 *'Utah State Legislature' 1901 *Son of Daniel Hanmer Wells and Louisa Free *Half brother of Heber Manning Wells *Half brother of Elizabeth Ann Wells (Cannon) *Half brother of Emily Harris Wells who married Heber J. Grant *Half uncle of Cavendish Wells Cannon *Half great uncle of Robert Foster Bennett Elizabeth Ann Wells (Cannon) *Usually called Annie Wells Cannon *7 Dec 1859 - 2 Sep 1942 *'Utah State Legislature' 1913-15, 1921 *Daughter of Daniel Hanmer Wells and Emmeline Woodard *Mother of Cavendish Wells Cannon *Half-sister of Heber Manning Wells *Half-sister of Rulon Seymour Wells *Half-sister of Emily Harris Wells, who married Heber J. Grant *Half-great-aunt of Robert Foster Bennett *Married John Q. Cannon son of George Q. Cannon Heber Jeddy Grant *Usually Called Heber J. Grant *22 Nov 1856 - 18 May 1945 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1884 *Son of Jedediah Morgan Grant and Rachel Ivins *Grandfather of Robert Foster Bennett *3rd Cousin of Anthony Woodward Ivin *Married Emily Harris Wells, daughter of Daniel Hanmer Wells and Martha Givens Harris *President of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints 1918-1945 Jedediah Morgan Grant *21 Feb 1816 - 1 Dec 1856 *'Mayor of Salt Lake City' 1851-56 *Father of Heber J. Grant *Grandfather of Frances Grant Bennett, wife to Senator Wallace Foster Bennett *Brother of Caroline Amanda Grant and Roxie Ann Grant who both married William B. Smith Wallace Foster Bennett *November 13, 1898 - December 19, 1993 *'U.S. Senator from Utah', 1951-75. *Father of Robert Foster Bennett *Married Frances Marion Grant, daughter of Heber J. Grant Robert Foster Bennett *Born 1933 *'U.S. Senator from Utah' 1992-2011 *Son of Wallace Foster Bennett *Grandson of Heber J. Grant *Great-grandson of Jedediah Morgan Grant *Great-grandson of Daniel Hanmer Wells *Great-nephew of Heber Manning Wells *Half-great-nephew of Elizabeth Ann Wells (Cannon) *Half-great-nephew of Rulon Seymour Wells *Half-cousin, once-removed, of Cavendish Wells Cannon Wells-Bennett-Grant Family Category:Wells–Bennett–Grant family